Promise Me This
by DARWIN51
Summary: Neric, deathfic, tears to ensue


**A/N second story in a series I'm doing based on the song You and Me by Lifehouse. I don't own NCIS: LA or the song. The other story is for BTR.**

"Put the gun down man, there's no need to hurt anyone." Sam shouted up to the man on the second floor.

Sam, Callen, Deeks, Kensi, and Eric were standing inside the building downstairs, while a man held Nell at gunpoint, dangerously close to the railing. The redhead's eyes were as wide as saucers, her fragile body shaking so hard she would have fallen if not for the man's tight, uncomfortable grip.

"You drop your weapon first." He shouted. "We don't trust you." Callen told him. ".Weapons." he said as he pushed the muzzle of the gun roughly into Nell's temple, making her wince in pain and bend her knees slightly. "Guys, do what he says."She pleaded quietly. The agents lowered their guns and set them on the ground, preparing to grab them if needed.

The man took this as an opportunity to get away. In one quick motion, he pulled his gun away from Nell's head, and pushed her over the railing and ran away with the top-secret information he had gotten out of the computers on a flash drive. Nell let out a small squeal as he pushed her over, then an "oomph" and _crack_ as she hit the ground solidly on her back.

Kensi, Deeks, Sam, and Callen ran after the guy and Eric ran to Nell. A minute later, gunshots could be heard, and the team came back, unharmed. "How's she doin', Eric?" Sam asked, replacing his gun to his belt. "She's conscious." Eric said it like it was a bad thing.

Nell lay flat on the floor, right leg crumpled underneath her, bones sticking out the left, her right arm was twisted at impossible angles. Her left arm appeared unharmed from her elbow up was sticking straight up where Eric was holding her hand. Her face was sweaty, eyes frantic and scared, squeezing shut tight more than they were open, obviously in a great deal of pain. Her chest rose and fell quickly, shallow breaths were all she was able to take.

"Deeks, call an ambulance." Kensi instructed calmly. "Y-oh, uh yeah." Deeks whipped out his phone.

Eric looked over Nell for the first time, then turned around and was quietly sick. "Nell, how ya doing?" Kensi asked, brushing the sweaty golden-red hair gently out of Nell's eyes. "I-I-I-h-hurts to b-breathe, c-c-can't breathe….mmh!" she grunted as a wave of pain washed over her. Tears rolled down her cheeks. "Idonwannadie Idonwannadie, p-please, Idonwannadie!" She sobbed, taking in too much air than her crushed lungs could handle and slipping into a coughing fit, which only made things worse. After she was done coughing, she stared blankly up at the ceiling, unable to move from the pain. Eric squeezed her hand tighter. "You're not going to die." Eric reassured her. "I promise I won't let you die. C'mon Nell, it's no big deal! It was just a fall, e-everyone falls. Down the stairs or off your bike. C'mon, please…" His voiced cracked. "E-E-Eric, I love you." She didn't stumble over those words. She squeezed her eyes tight again as she took shallow breaths, making more tears come. Eric let out a small whimper.

"I love you too, Nell. So much. I love you so much."

"Eric, don't leave me."

"I won't I'm right here."

"Promise?"

"I promise. I'll stay right here until you…until the ambulance gets here."

"Until I what?"

"Nell….." He said softly, placing a gentle hand on her chest to slow her breathing, breathing so fast hurt her.

"I-I-c-can't feel m-my leg-gs. C-can't feel past my w-waist. Hmm!" she grunted in agony. "Eric, what's the blood coming from?" Kensi asked, pointing to a spreading pool of blood just above Nell's left shoulder. Eric checked. "Her head." He said slowly. "Nell, talk to me. Keep talking."

"Tljutnhshtkdatnl. Tdbrrgezot."

"What?"

"Lsgtmrd."

"Nell, you don't make any sense. Say something, please!" Eric pleaded.

"Letsgetmarried." Nell slurred.

"Yes. Okay yes." Eric replied, putting his forehead to her hand.

"I love you…." She drifted off. Her shallow breaths slowed, then stopped. Her stiff body relaxed one last time. Her eyes never closed. "I love you too."


End file.
